Bombowe przywitanie na.. zadupiu?
Dziwne krzywą drogą w blasku słońca ktoś szedł. Zbliżył się do wielkiego budynku fabrycznego. ???: Czyż to powietrze nie jest czyste? Westchnął i rozejrzał się na widok zniszczonego reaktora. ???: 'Kręcenie serialu M jak miłość sprawiło, że dzisiaj ja mogę zaserwować innym ludziom odrobinę szczęścia. Szczęścia w postaci pieniędzy, szukania znajomych i poznania nowych znajomości. ''Strasznie zachwycił się swoimi słowami. '''Vince: Ja nazywam się Vince i będę wskazywał drogę zawodnikom. Będę im pomagał.. sprawiał przyjemności, starał się im umilić ten pobyt.. tak.. czuję, że me serce zaczyna mocniej bić na samą myśl. Dlatego nie przeciągając.. zapraszam was na być może najbardziej rozkoszny ze wszystkich sezonów. Zapraszam was do Czarnobyla Totalnej Porażki! Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Parking przed Elektrownią Vince: 'Witam ponownie. ''Usiadł sobie wygodnie na ławeczce. '''Vince: Na początek będziemy musieli przywitać zawodników. Za chwilę przyjedzie nasz wspaniały busik. Miał chwilę czasu, więc wyciągnął notatnik by spisać haiku. Z oddali było widać unoszący się dym. Vince: Widać smugę dymu, który oznacza nadzieję iż być może przybędą do nas ciekawi i mili ludzie, których ugoszczę. Radosny podbiegł pod autobus który przyjechał. '' '''Vince: '''Proszę zawodnicy możecie wychodzić. ''Z autobusu wysiadł Junior II, kanadyjski piłkarz o którym nie miał nikt okazji słyszeć i jak najbardziej ukrywający się z korzeniami. Rozejrzał się i spojrzał na Vince'a. Junior II: Elo, ziomek. Rzucił niby chętnie, jednak rozejrzał się w około. Junior II: 'Co za gówniane miejsce wybrałeś. ''Poszedł stanąć z boku, zaczął obczajać czy nie można iść sobie gdzieś powdychać czegoś ^^. 'Junior II: '''Szlag, wszędzie kamery... ''Podsumował wszystko. Stał lekko zirytowany. Po Juniorze, z autobusu wyszła szatynka z zielonymi oczami, o agresywnym wyglądzie. Nic dziwnego, sama wyglądała jakby chciała kogoś zabić. 'Maddie: '''Nie wierzę, że znowu tu jestem! Kogo my tu... Jasna d**a! Vince, ty p****y s******ie! Oglądałam cały poprzedni sezon! Ja cię niby k***a nie kochałam!? Nie kochałam!? Teraz cię nie kocham! Po prostu jak jakaś tania dz***a szukałeś wrażeń! I co? Podoba ci się to, kręci cię to? Ch** ci w d**ę! Nie odzywaj się do mnie! ''Kopnęła go dwa razy w krocze swoim kolczastym butem, po czym udała się w miejsce, gdzie mogła sobie w spokoju popisać w notesie. 'Maddie: '''Nancy bardzo kochała Stevena, ale nakryła go na zdradzie z dwoma tanimi, ruskimi pannami lekkich obyczajów. Była wściekła i wzruszona. Udała się do kuchni po nóż... I podcięła im wszystkim żyły! Tak! Dobrze im tak! ''Po zezłoszczonej Maddie z autobusu wyszła dość zdziwiona Ebony ze szminką i lusterkiem w ręku. 'Ebony: '''O ku*wa w co ja się znowu wpakowałam ?! Ugh.. Wszystko jest tu takie ...brzydkie ! ''Nagle zerknęła na prowadzącego i podeszła do niego dumnym krokiem. '''Ebony: '''Witaj ! <3 Jesteś prowadzącym ? Naprawdę miło mi cię poznać ! ^^ '''Ebony (pokój zwierzeń)' '''O kurde ,ale tu śmierdzi ... Mniejsza o to ! Ten prowadzący jest szeksi ! <3 '''Vince: '''Cóż za uroczy zawodnicy... oraz Maddie. ''Stanął z przykulonymi nogami wymuszając uśmiech do przybyłych zawodników. Vince: 'Rozumiem, że obiekt mych westchnień, który był mi bliski lecz jednak będący pożądaniem wrócił.. oh.. cóż to za ból w kroku! Sprawia, że mam ochotę opuścić rozsądek i coś rozwalić... to takie uczuciowe! '''Maddie: '''Z tym się zgodzę, kopnięcie w krocze z mojego buta musi być baaaardzo uczuciowe, prawda? Ebony, lepiej uważaj na niego! Ten pyszałkowaty podrywacz z manią na poetykę najchętniej by wydymał wszystko co się rusza! Chyba nie chcesz skończyć jak suka z cieczką? ''Junior przyglądał się całej sytuacji z ukrytym uśmieszkiem. '''Junior II: Ciekawie, ciekawie. Mam nadzieje, że nie jest gejem? Upewnił się Luka. '' '''Junior II:' Z resztą, Vince można używki i ten tego? ;D Ebony: 'Zaraz,zaraz ... Już wszystko czaję to ty jesteś tą oszukaną dziewczyną ? A Vince to ten ,który cię z zdradził tą blond zołzą w ATP ? :O '''Ebony(pokój zwierzeń) 'Że też dałam się oszukać ... No może nie całkiem ^^ Ebony uderza Vince`a w twarz,a następnie kopię go w krocze. 'Maddie: '''Zgadłaś, i cieszę się że mam kogoś, kto podziela mój tok myślenia... Jak Vince? Smutno ci teraz, że jedna zdobycz zerwała się z wędki? To takie przecież przykre... No tak, bo kto teraz będzie ci towarzyszyć podczas nocnych spacerków? A i tak dla suprise'a... ''Znowu go kopnęła w krocze. 'Vince: '''Oh... Czuję jakby dzwoneczki uderzały się o siebie i wydawały neisamowicie piskliwy dżwięk sprawiający ból moim uszom. ''Próbwał się podnieść. 'Vince: '''Mimo, że to nie przystaje dżentelmenowi, jednak jeśli wasze zachowanie będzie tak naganne wasze życie może zamienić się w piekło a sam Lucyfer będze wam tańczył na waszych ciałach sprawiając wam ból i cierpienie! ''Zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać. Kiedy się uspokoił podszedł do Maddie. 'Vince: '''Być może cię uwiodłem, jednak po twego kwiecia dziewicy raczyć się sięgnąć nie sięgnąłem. O wybaczenie nie proszę bo czasu nie cofnę, jednak mówiłem ic zapewne.. miłość potrafi podążąć wielom ścieżkami i czy toż nei dziwne, że ponownie nasze ścież ki się skrzyżowały. ''Uśmiechnął się i oblolały podszedł pod autobus czekając aż pozostali zawodnicy wyjdą. '' ''Następny wyszedł Henry w płaszczu. '''Henry: Witam! Oh,jaki ... em.. dzień! Nieważne. Cieszę się że są tutaj piękne panienki o mam nadzieję dobrych serduszkach... Przepraszam... Jestem Henry i miło mi was poznać. Szkoda tylko że tu nie ma Kleina... :C No ale nic na to nie poradzę... Nikt nie poradzi... Wyjmuje z płaszcza dwie lśniące i czerwone róże. Henry: Jedna dla Ebony, zaś druga dla Maddie. Podaje im róże. Henry(pokój zwierzeń): Fakt,nie gustuję w dziewczynach, ale pragnę mieć kogoś bliskiego... Nie chcę być samotny, a podobno geje to najlepsi przyjaciele kobiet. Niezbyt lubię Vince'a, po tym co zrobił Maddie. To niewybaczalne! Oglądałem Akademik i zachował się okropnie! Z całego serca mi przykro. Wiem że możecie uważać że zgrywam niewiniątko. Ale nagrabiłem sobie denerwowaniem ludzi. Straciłem przez to rodziców. Teraz wychowuje mnie jakaś baba która myśli że jestem psem! Junior II. Wygląda na fajnego. Chciałbym się z nim zakumplować. Maddie. Bardzo fajna dziewczyna, współczuję jej po tym co się stało. Ebony. Wygląda na moją przyszłą kumpelkę! <3 Co do innych musiałbym ich troszkę poznać. Z autobusu wyłoniła się Luna. Coś się tam w autobusie zapaliło i dym leciał jak oszalały. Luna: 'Ekhe, Ekhe! Nie chce być uduszona! No k*rwa no! ''Wyjęła z bagażnika swoje ciężkie walizki i podbiegła do reszty. Oczywiście na złość kółka od walizek jej odpadły i musiała targać te taboły. '' '''Luna: '''Czy ktoś mi tutaj pomoże czy będzie tak stał?! ''Przewróciła się. '''Luna: Nosz k*rwa! Wreszcie stanęła przy wszystkich którzy tutaj byli nadal lekko się dusząc. Po tym z autobusu wyszedł Boris. Od razu, gdy zobaczył rywali zaczął nimi gardzić. Boris:'' Ja pie***le co za popaprańcy. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris:' Przecież ci frajerzy nie mają ze mną najmniejszych szans i chyba każdy powinien o tym dobrze wiedzieć! Nie mam zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać! '''Boris: '''Frajerzy... ''Boris odszedł od reszty swoich rywali. Henry bierze do rąk kółka od walizek Henry: Toż to katastrofa by tak piękna dziewczyna jak ty musiała się sama męczyć. A kółka, hm. Jak chcesz to ci je naprawię.. Henry bierze ze swoich walizek śrubokręt. '' '''Henry:' Wiedziałem że się do czegoś przyda. No i naprawia. Henry: Proszę. Teraz na pewno nie wylecą. Z autobusu wyszła Hildegarde przechodząc po Borisie nawet go nie zauważając. Hildegarde: Hildegarde zostało zaproszone tutaj na randka przez Martin! Usiadła na Borisie. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie może się doczekać! <3 Boris: 'CO?! ''Rzcuił z siebie Hildzie. '''Boris: O co ci chodzi Yeti do jasnej cholery?! Ebony: '''Hildegarde.. powinnaś zmienić garderobianą ..na przykład na mnie ! <3 A tobie Henry dziękuję za tą wspaniałą różę ! '''Boris: Jesteście wszyscy żałośni. Henry: Zamknij się Boris. A ty Ebony, będziesz wyglądać olśniewająco jeśli wpniesz sobie tą różę we włosy... <3 Ebony: Wiesz znam się nieco na modzie ...., ale uważam ,że będzie wyglądało to ekstra dlatego ją założę :D Ebony siłą wpycha różę do swojego afro. Hildegarde powąchała swoje pachy. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie potrzebować zmian, Hildegarde potrzebować drapaczka! <3 Wzieła do ręki Borisa. Hildegarde: Ty się nadasz! Hildegarde swędzić plecy! Zaczeła sobie drapać swoje włochate plecy Borisem. Boris próbował się wydostać, ale nie mógł, gdyż Hildegarde była silniejsza od niego samego. Boris: Pomocy! W buzi miał włosy z pleców Hildzi. Boris: 'Ochyda! ''Wypluł włosy z buzi. 'Boris: '''No ratujcie mnie! ''Henry udaje że tego nie widzi wpychając głowę Boris'a do pachy Hildegarde pogwizdując. Po paru próbach uwolnienia się wreście udało się Boris'owi. Chłopak był nieźle wkruzony za to, że nikt mu nie pomógł. 'Boris: '''Dlaczego mi nie pomogliście? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: Muszę pozbyć się tych idiotów z gry. Na początek zawiąże mały sojusz, ale z kim to jeszcze nie wiem. Na pewno nie z tą Yeti ona mnie przeraża! Ale Maddie wydaje się być idealna do sojuszu. Muszę tylko ją jakoś namówić na to. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Henry:''' Boris to jakiś idiota! Muszę tylko zawiązać sojusz by go wykluczyć... A potem.. Niech się dzieje. ''Henry założył gumową rękawiczkę. Wziął wyplute przez Boris'a włosy z pleców Hildusi. Połaskotał Boris'a a kiedy ten otwierał buzię by się zaśmiać wsadził tam włosy i szybko zakleił taśmą klejącą. '' '''Henry: Hahaa! <3 W tle zaczął lecieć song Rolanda's Call Me Maybe. Po chwili z kajaku wysiadła Rolanda. Rolanda: Heeeeej! <3 Rolanda jest już z wami! <3 No już możecie nie mdleć! <3 Wiem, że widok takiej pięknej osoby jak ja może onieśmielać! <3 Rolanda wyjęła z pod pachy paluszek rybny. Rolanda: Pychota! <3 Jak dobrze uwędzony! <3 Boris zdjął z siebie taśmę i wypluł włosy Hidzli przed Henry'ego.Wziął Henry'ego za koszule, przywiązał do pobliskiego drzewa, za kneblował go i wysłał na niego wiewiórki, które zaczyły gryść Henry'ego w krocze jak i we włosy. Boris stanął przed Rolandą. Boris: 'Witaj piękna może pójdziemy na ubocze? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: 'Musiałem to powiedzieć bo muszę wywalić tego wstrętnego pedała z gry! A każda pomoc będzie mile widziana z włąszcza od Rolandy, któa jest mega p-p-pękn-n-n-a! Jak ja mogłem to powiedzieć? ''Za plecami Hildegarde znikąd pojawiła się Fiona. 'Fiona: '''Heej. <3 Nazywam się Fiona. ''Spojrzała się na Hildzię. 'Fiona: '''Jesteś chłopcem czy dziewczynką? ^^ ''Następnie popatrzyła na resztę zawdoników. 'Fiona: '''Wszyscy wyglądacie bardzo słitaśnie. <3 ''W rzeczywistości Henrynie był przywiązany do drzewa,tylko słupa. A nie gryzły go wiewiórki tylko komary,bo ma Arh - , słodką krew.(nie wiem jak to się pisze. XD) Jednym ciosem pokonał przeszkody do pocałowania Fiony w rękę. '''Henry: Witaj. Jestem Henry. Ty pewnie jesteś Fiona. Przyniosłem różę. Podaje jej róże. Henry: Jesteś piękna,jak wszystkie dziewczyny tutaj. Chcesz się zakumplować? <3 Rolanda skrzywiła się, gdy zobaczyła Borisa. Rolanda: Fuuuu! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Rolanda uniosła rączki i uciekła gdzieś dalej. Tymczasem z autobusu wysiadł pewny siebie Stanisław. Stanisław: 'Cześć ziomki! :D ''Wywołał poruszenie z powodu zielonych włosów. 'Stanisław: '''Miło was.. poznać? ''Staje z boku. Tymczasem Boris, gdzieś poszedł z Henry'm w krzaki. 'Boris: '''Słuchaj. Może trzeba zakończyć nasze wygłupy? Hmmm? Jeśli będziemy razem w zespole i będziemy siebie tak nienawidzieć wywalą nas. ''Podrapał się po głowie. 'Boris: '''Zgoda? ''Fiona wpatrywała się z uśmiechem w różę. Po chwili podniosła głowę w stronę Henry'ego, którego już nie było. 'Fiona: '''Dzięki! <3 Ej, gdzie on poszedł? :< ''Następnie zobaczyła biegnącą Rolandę. 'Fiona: '''Tez tak chcę! <3 ''Zaczęła biegać tak jak ona. Junior II sporzał na resztę. '''Junior II: Idioci, zbiór wyindywidualizowanych idiotów, i popisywaczy wojennych, którzy jak przyjdzie co do czego uciekną do mamusii. Mruknął pod nosem, poszedł sie gdzieś przejść. Rolanda zatrzymała się za Hildzią, by Boris nie mógł jej znaleźć. Rolanda: Dlaczego ja muszę być taka seksowna... ahh nie można się dziwić chłopakowi! <3 Ciekawe, gdzie mój kajak na którym przyjechałam... hmmm... Rolanda zaczęła rozglądać się za kajakiem. W show swój udział potwierdziła także Rosjanka Natasza. Wyszła z pojazdu i zerknęła na przybyłych. Natasza: 'Priwjet! Witajcie! Jestem Natasza. ''Powiedziała z rosyjskim akcentem i uśmiechnęła się. Nagle pojawił się zły Henry,lecz w końcu się uspokoił. '''Henry: Cóż, w każdym razie miło mi was poznać. Rzucił wszystkim dziewczynom, które jeszcze nie dostały - różę. Henry: 'Hm,pracowało się w kwiaciarni. Szukam jakiejś dobrej osóbeczki,dziewczyny która byłaby moją psiapsiółką <3 ''Tymczasem Stasiek z pogardą spoglądał na dziecinne zachowanie Borisa. Czekał na pojawienie się jakiejś ciekawej osoby w tym show. '' '''Stanisław: '''Jaki fajny kwiatek. :D ''Podnosi kwiatek. Ten zaczyna wydzielać toksyczne opary. Wyrzuca go. W międzyczasie Fiona zmęczyła się bieganiem. Zaczęła przez chwilę kaszleć męskim głosem. xD Potem już z powrotem zaczęła mówić swoim dziewczęcym, wysokim głosikiem. 'Fiona: '''Oj, sory. xD Zdarza mi się. ^^ ''Rolanda zwróciła uwagę na męski kaszel. '''Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Czyli nie tylko mnie się to zdarza! <3 Tymczasem Boris wyszedł z krzaków. Był bardzo zadowolony z siebie i podszedł do Rolandy. Boris: Witaj. Zaczerwienił się. Boris: 'Mam zamiar cię przeprosić za to moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. ''Nagle pod Boris'em przeszły zmutowany mrówki <3 Chłopak zaczął uciekać od nich. 'Boris: '''Jak ja ich nie cierpię! ''Całą sytuacją wystarczająco był rozbawiony Stasiek. '''Stasiek: '''Już mi się podoba to show. xDD '''Rolanda: Fuu! Dobrze, że sobie poszedł! Ahh! Nie łatwo być mną! ._. Maddie: 'Rolando, jestem pewna, że on po prostu się w Tobie zakochał! W tajemnicy ma łóżkowe fantazje w roli głównej z Tobą! Szkoda tylko, że marzy pewnie tylko o tym, żeby cię zaliczyć i obsmarować na swoim blogu ;_;. ''Całej tej sytuacji przyglądała się Ebony. '''Ebony: '''Rolando uważaj na niego ! Chciaż czytałam o tobie trochę w gazetach i słyszałam ,że ścigają cię w kilku stanach za porwania i gwałt o.O ! '''Ebony(pokój zwierzeń) '''Myślę,że najlepiej by było gdybym trzymała sztamę z Maddie,ale musze podkręcić jej stylówkę <3 ''Tymczasem Maddie wyjęła z plecaka jakieś kamyszki. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze i zaczęła rzucać pokryjomu nimi w Vince'a, Borisa i Juniora. Aha, to były diabełki :3'.'' 'Maddie: '''Jeden za mamę, drugi za tatę, trzeci za księdza, czwarty za amunicję, piąty za małego Jasia i szósty za Marysię! ''I tak skupiła się głównie na Vince'u xD. Stasiek bronił się amunicją Maddie, W końcu z autobusu postanowiła wyjść Luciana.. Niestety, nie było to takie proste. Dziewczyna miała ze sobą gigantycznego pluszaka na wzór Lukaninho, ubranego w piłkarski strój. Pluszak był w niektórych miejscach uwalony soczystą szminką. Luciana próbowała go wynieść z autobusu, niestety bez skutku. 'Luciana: '''No dalej! Przecież wcześniej jakoś się zmieściłeś! ''Kopnęła pluszaka z całej siły i w końcu wyleciał z autobusu. Niestety.. Wprost w kałużę! 'Luciana: '''Nieeeee! Nie wybaczę tego sobie! ''Szybko wyskoczyła z autobusu ratować pluszaka. 'Luciana: '''Przepraszam, wybacz. :< ''Pocałowała go w usta. Wyciągnęła papier toaletowy i zaczęła owijać nim pluszaka. '''Luciana: Zaraz będziesz czyściutki. Kiedy skończyła, zaczęła podziwiać swoje dzieło. Luciana: Jak muuumia. <3 Zorientowała się, że cała reszta na nią zerka. Luciana: O, hej. <3 Gdzie Luuuuuka? <3 Muszę go poznać. <3 Chytry uśmieszek. Ebony: 'Chodzi ci o tego piłkarza ?! Jest tylko jakis niepopularny Lukaninho Junior II .... ''Boris podszedł do Luciny. 'Boris: '''Jak chcesz możemy ci go dać.. ''Wziął Lukaninho Junior'a II za koszule i przyrowadził do Luciany. '''Boris: Proszę. Henry zastanawia się. Henry: 'Maddie,chciałabyś ze mną pójść na spacer? ''Maddie pokazała mu gest: Tu się jebnij. 'Maddie: '''Tu się jebnij, koleżko. ''Do Henry'ego podszedł Boris i złapał go za ramię. 'Boris: '''Jeszcze ci się uda Henry. '''Henry: '''Nie chciałem na niej próbować sztuczek,chciałem tylko spytać czy się zakumplujemy.. Eh, przykro kiedy cię odrzucają bo jesteś inny... Mnie traktują jak pedała bo jestem homo. Jestem inny, nie taki sam. Chciałem trochę wyrozumiałości. Przepraszam... ''Henry mówiąc to zdanie się rozpłakał i uciekł. 'Maddie: '''Bo w tych czasach nikt nie rozumie, że teraz kumpluje się z ludźmi przez rozmowę, nie podryw... Jak to mówią: Kiedy znajdziemy się na zakręcie, dać d**y trzeba będzie. Zaczekaj, koleś! ''Pobiegła za nim. 'Boris: '''Swietnie. ''Pobiegł za nimi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''Jednak Henry jest spoko, a Maddie jest najlepsza. Ale jeżeli by doszło do czegoś gorszego nie mógłbym stracić jedynego kumpla.s ''Nagle wrócił Henry '''Henry: Kupiłem sobie pamiętnik, żeby przynajmniej on wiedział jak się czuję. I już zapisuje pierwszy wpis. Junior przeniesiony przez Borisa był tak wkurzony, że zaraz za nim grzecznie podreptał i tym razem on wziął go za fraki i poszedł z nim tak gdzie ich nikt nie widział i postawił go przed sobą, odpalajac fajkę. Junior II: 'Zapamiętaj sobie chuju, że mnie do niczego nie zmusisz, a tylko mnie wkurwisz. Jasne? Odpierdol się i baw się w swoją grę szybko dalej, ale beze mnie. ''Spojrzał na jego strój i powiedział ze śmiertelną powagą. '''Junior II: Ten strój na mnie wrażenia nie robi, a.. Wyciągnął ze spodni mały nóż. Junior II: Ja tu jestem i mogę Ci krzywdę zrobić i możesz się jutro nie obudzić żołnierzyku. Tak, więc mnie nie widziałeś, nie wiesz gdzie jestem i co najważniejsze spierdalaj mi z oczu. Mruknął. Rolanda ocknęła się. Rolanda: Bekon?! Akcja znowu wraca do Junior'a II i Boirs'a. Tym razem Boris trzymał Junior'a za fraki i trzymał w ręku swój nóż Żołnierz był na niego bardzo wściekły. Boris: 'Jesteś naprawde żałosny! ''Przyłożył mu nóż do szyi. 'Boris: '''Nie powinieneś się tak do mni zwracać. To, że jesteś synem znanego piłkarza to ni znaczy, że na wszystko ci wolno. A ty tak uważasz co jest twoim wielkim błędem. ''Zaśmiał się przed nim. '''Boris: Jednakże nie mam zamiaru ciebie się słuchać i mam ci coś do zaproponowania, czyli innymi słowy sojusz. Ty i ja możemyr azem wykiwac całą resztę co ty na to? Puścił Junior'a II i schował swój nóż. Luciana przyglądała się zaistniałem sytuacji z podziwem. Luciana: Nie wierzę! Biją się o mnie. <3 To takie słodkie. <3 Przytuliła pluszaka mocno go ściskając. Boris zauważytł Lucianę. Boris: '''Nie bijemy się o ciebie slicznotko! '''Luciana: Phi! I tak nie miałbyś szans z Luczką. <3 Zaczęła smyrać Junior'a II swoim pluszakiem. Boris: 'Szkoda... Jesteś naprawdę taka piękna. Luka na ciebie nie zasługuje. ''Zaśmiał się lekko. '''Boris: Jesteś na prawdę ładna. Luciana: Jestem. <3 Gdybyś zrobił coś coś z włosami, powiedziałabym to samo. ^^ Uśmieszek. Luciana: A teraz nie przeszkadzaj Lu.. Niestety, Luka gdzieś zniknął. Luciana: No, gdzie on poszedł? -.- Boris chwycił Luciane za biodra. Boris: 'Może reazem go poszukamy? '''Luciana: '''Odwal się! ''Uderzyła go w twarz i skopała, kiedy ten był na ziemi. '''Luciana: Kopiącego się nie leży, ale co tam. ^^ Boris wstał był cały obolały. Boris: 'Jednak nie chcę mieć dziewczyny. Przerzucę się na chłopaków. Albo nie. ''Obiegł od Luciany i poszedł do Henry'ego. 'Boris: '''Co robisz Henry? ''Henry chowa pamiętnik '''Henry: Pisałem w pamiętniku. Boris: '''Aha. Może zawrzemy sojusz? '''Henry: '''Nie. <3 '''Boris: Okej. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie zagłosujesz na mnie. Nagle Boris, gdzieś zniknął. Henry: Masz taką nadzieję. Phh... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Henry: Ten Boris... Zgrywam jego "kolegę", ale tylko jego. W rzeczywistości go nie lubię. I chcę żeby wyleciał szybko. Tymczasem Boris schował się za pokojem zwierzeń, gdy tylko wyszedł Henry z niego Boris go zatrzymał. Boris: 'A więc to tak hę? ''Zaśmiał się ironicznie. '''Boris: Chyba nie sądziłeś, że ja tobie zaufam co? Zza krzaka wychodzi Ebony. Ebony: '''Heej ! Zauważyłeś, że strasznie tu śmierdzi :( ? Albo mi się wydaję albo Czarnobyl to gorsze miejsce niż myślałam :O ! A ty żydzie odwal się od mojego zajeb*stego kolegi geja ! >:( '''Henry: Tak,tu rzeczywiście śmierdzi. Ebony, bardzo ci dziękuję za pomoc. A ty Boris .. Parę słów. Uważasz się za kogoś niewiadomego i myślisz że jesteś fajny. Ale ci powiem dwa zdanka. Pierwsze: Wypie*dalaj ode mnie i od moich przyjaciół też. A drugie: wylecisz szybko w pi*du. Boris: Weź się nie wtrącaj E-coś tam! A tobie mam coś ważnego do powiedzenia! Gejó powinno się zabijać bo to nie ludzkie by facet z facetem to robili! I to ty odpadniesz jako pierwszy! Ja ci to ku*wa obiecuje! Jesteś bardzo żenujący i mam zamiar was wszystkich pokonać! Poszedł w stronę reszty zawodników. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: 'Gejów trzeb tępić. ''Ebony z wielką szybkością rzuciła się na Borisa i zaczęła go kopać w krocze i policzkować. 'Ebony: '''Masz przeprosić Henrego,bo ci wpie*dole jeszcze raz ch*ju je*any ! Masz coś ku*wa do gei to masz coś do mnie ! >:( '''Ebony(pokój zwierzeń) '''Dopilnuję żeby ten ,,żołnierzyk,, szybko z stąd odszedł ! ''Boris wstał i rzucił Ebony na ziemię zaczął ją bić. '''Boris: Ty su*o! Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz?! Zdarł jej całą koszulkę. Dziewczynę bił aż do nieprzytomności. Boris: Głupia dzi**a! Wstał i pędęm pobiegł do reszty uczestników. Oczywiście dobiegł do nich bez żadnych utrunień. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: 'Tępa su*a! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'Ohh Boris teraz nie wiesz co cie czeka <3 ''Ku zdziwieniu Borisa Ebony tak naprawdę umieściła tam swoją kopię,a sama znajdowała się gdzieś gdzie mogła w spokoju rozmyślic jak zniszczyć Borisa (Kopia ma schowaną we włosach mini kamerkę i Ebony wszystko widziała) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: '''Teraz wszyscy się dowiedzą jaki jesteś ! >:D ''Ktoś szturchnął i uderzył kijem bejsbolwym tak,że Boris zemdlał. '''Ebony: '''Uwaga, uwaga ! Na tej kamerce,którą mam w ręku jest nagrane to co zrobił mi Boris ! >:D '''Vince: Ileż tutaj wrogości... Spojrzał smutno na zawodników, którzy przedrzeżniali się na parkingu. Vince: Moja nadzieja umarła zanim rozpocząłem ją budować.. no cóż... Westchnął i podszedł do autobusu. '' '''Vince:' Proszę pozostałych zawodników którzy jeszcze nie opuścili autobusi by wyszli.Chyba, że bardzo chcecie wrócić do domu. Uśmiechnął sie szyderczo i wyszedł do reszty. '' '''Vince:' Zawodnicy, proszę. Dlaczego nie możecie żyć w spokoju jak jedna szczęśliwa rodzina? Nagle kamerka Ebony wybuchła bowiem kamerka była to mini bomba, któa wyglądała jak kamerę. Boris przyszedł do reszty i w ręku trzymał prawdziwą kamerę, którą zniszczył. Boris: 'Ta kamerka była podórbą Ebony. Ja miałem prawdziwą, którą znisczyłem. ''Ebony wyciąga z spodni drugą kamerkę. 'Ebony: '''Jak mówi tatuś : ,,Zawsze trzeba mieć duże zapasy inaczej cię zjedzą <3,, ''Boris przyjął porażke z radością. 'Boris: '''Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. ''Z jego oczu poleciała łza. 'Boris: '''Dzięki tobie mam uczucia i mam zamiar was przeprosić! <3 '''Ebony: '?! O.o Zwykle moje ofiary się tak szybko nie poddają, ale co tam :3 ! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: '''Nie jestem taka głupia i wiem,że Boris kręci -.- ''Ebony poszła rozejrzeć się po terenie. Tymczasem Hildegarde wyjeła zdjęcie Martina. '''Hildegarde: Gdzie on być? ;( To miejsce być takie puste bez Martin! Rozpłakała się, i zaczeła gnieść Rolande mocno ją ściskając. Hildegarde: Czy ty wiedzieć gdzie być Martin?! Zaczeła nią potrząsać. Henry nie odezwał się ani słowem i podszedł do Ebony i Boris'a. Henry: Ty pie*dolony damski bokserze! Spie*dalaj od niej! Uderzył Boris'a z całej siły w krocze, aż się położył. Kopał go do nieprzytomności i wyrwał mu ze wściekłości 3 zęby stałe. Henry: Jeszcze raz ruszysz osobą którą dażę wielką sympatią a pożałujesz... Spie*dalaj! Henry odszedł wściekły z Ebony. Hildegarde podeszła do niego i poklepała go po pleckach. ^^ Hildegarde: Ty bardzo dobrze zrobić z ta drapaczka do plecy! <3 Henry się uśmiechnął. '' '''Henry': Hildzia, pomęczymy go jeszcze? <3 Hildegarde: Ty mieć dobry pomysł! ^^ Znikneła. Po chwili wróciła z Borisem w buzi. Hildegarde: Hildegarde uważać, że warto pozbawić go jeszcze kilku ząbków. <3 Zaczeła mu grzebać w buzi. Maddie: 'Załosny niedobitek... ''Schyliła się do okładanego Borisa. 'Maddie: '''Wiesz, istnieje coś takiego, jak rozsądne myślenie... A zawieranie rozrzutnych sojuszy jest jak najbardziej na NIE. Ale jeśli chcesz, ktoś kiedyś udzieli ci jakiś lekcji... Np. Murzyn w więzieniu, który czeka aż upadnie ci mydełko... Jest takie mądre murzyńskie przysłowie: Hokus pokus, czary mary, mydło spadło mój kochany. ''Junior II chodził z maczęta, którą zabrał kiedyś kibicowi i szukał Borisa. '''Junior II: Dopadne skurwiela, nikt nie będzie Juniorem II pomiatał! Henry wyciąga z walizki narzędzia tortur.. Bierze do ręki młotek i gwoździe. Henry: Za*ebać go! Będzie miał z kończynami jak Jezus! Przybite gwoździami! I powolutku szykuje się do przybicia Henry: Dobrze ci tak ch*ju! Spie*dalaj ode mnie i moich przyjaciół! Hildegarde wyrwała kłode z ziemi i wbiła ją w głowe Borisa. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie lubić człowiek kłoda! Sturlała kłode z Borisem do radioaktywnego jeziora. xD Po chwili nie wiadomo skąd pojawia się Rolanda. Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Jaka jesteś seksowna nieznajomo <3 Też mam seski unibrew! <3 No mrau! <3 Kiedy pójdziemy na facetów! Rolanda trzęsła swoimi włosami i na Borysa w radioaktywnym jeziorku leciała zamieć łupieżu Rolandy. Maddie: 'Wiecie co? Boris zaczął przypominać mi pewną znaną aktorkę... Która lubi powiedzenie: "Najlepiej wszystko zwalić na mnie!" Akurat to dobrze opisuje Borisa... ''Junior podszedł do Hildegarde. '''Junior II: Widzę dobrze się z nim bawicie. Rzucił z uśmieszkiem, odchodząc rzucił w niego scyzorykiem, który wbił mu się w brzuch. Hildegarde rzuciła wszystko i pohasała radośnie w kierunku Rolandzi. <3 Hildegarde: Hildegarde bardzo podobać się twoja brew! Ale ty nie widzieć nigdzie Martin? ;( Hildegarde rozpłakała się ściskając Rolandzie w ramionach. Maddie: 'Hildziu, Martin jest... Gdzieś w domu. Na pewno za Tobą "tęskni"... Ale wiesz, zawsze możesz znaleźć zastępcę Twojego serca! Martin na pewno się ucieszy, że kogoś umiesz nim zastąpić, żeby czuł, że go naprawdę kochasz :3. Tak czy siak... Chce ktoś pouczyć się ode mnie o zwierzętach ze świata? ^^ ''Junior przechodząc niechcąco mruknął.. '''Junior II: Jaasnee..... Maddie: 'Dziś krótko i zwięźle, bo widać że cię to nudzi... Zwierzęta przystosowane do zimnej temperatury: Pingwiy, niedźwiedzie polarne i lachony. End. ''Tymczasem Fiona nieco dalej zbierała toksyczne kwiatki. <3 Po chwili znalazła się w pobliżu innych osób. 'Fiona: '''Widziałam jak znęcaliście się nad tym żołnierzykiem. <3 Może chcecie kwiatka? ^^ ''Nagle jeden z kwiatów opluł ją. xD Ona natomiast rzuciła go na ziemię i zaczeła po nim wściekle skakać. 'Fiona: '''Głupi, śmierdzący, pie*dolony chwast! ''Na koniec go jeszcze opluła. Potem jakby nic się przed chwilą nie stało, ze spokojem znów spojrzała się na zawodników. 'Fiona: '''Więc chce ktoś kwiatuszka? ^^ ''Z autobusu wyszła Kimberly, była ubrana cała na różowo '''Kimberly: Witajcie! Przybyła wasza ukochana Kimberly! Świerszcz Kimberly: No co się z wami dzieję? Nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi Kimberly: Ehh... No trudno, jeszcze mnie docenią! Odgarnęła włosy i wyciągnęła komórkę Kimberly: Co to ma być? Tu nie ma zasięgu! Wściekła poszła szukać zasięgu Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Kupka! <3 Mogę zrobić make-up! :D Rolanda wzięła zmutowanego jeża i zaczęła go maczać w kupce. Z autobusu wyszła Effy, wysoka szatynka w krótkiej czarnej sukience. Spojrzała na resztę zawodników i przewróciła oczami. Następnie ruszyła w stronę większego kamienia na którym przysiadła, po czym wyjęła papierosa i go odpaliła, po chwili skrzyżowała nogi i ze znudzeniem przyglądała się poczynaniom innych uczestników. Do dziewczyny podeszła Maddie. Maddie: 'Hej, też masz wrażenie, że będzie to baaaardzo ciekawy pobyt? A i przy okazji, Maddie jestem. Liczę, że jesteś bardziej ogarnięta niż tamci... ''Junior znów się prześlizgnął obok Maddie. '''Junior II: Tamci..Dzięki. Mruknął przemycając piwo. Hildegarde przyjrzała się Juniorowi II. Hildegarde: Czy ty czasem kogoś Hildegarde nie przypominać? Maddie: 'Juniorze, bardziej miałam na myśli tych kopniętych w głowę przez kunia... Fuj, czuć piwsko! ''Wyrzucił piwo w krzaki. 'Junior II: '''Maddie, nie wiem kto byłby tak głupi pić alkohol tutaj. ''Zrobił minkę aniołka. Spojrzał na Hildegarde. '''Junior II: Nie. nie rozdaje autografów. Nie lubie pseudofanów. I nie jestem żaden Lukaninho, tylko Junior. Dobranoc. Pobiegł. Maddie tym czasem zajrzała w krzaki. Maddie: 'Serio myślał, że jestem już tak uzależniona od gier komputerowych, że tego nie wypatrzę? Haha, innym razem, Juniorze :3. ''Rolanda skończyła smarować się kupką. '''Rolanda: Możemy zacząć podryw! <3 Kto idzie ze mną? :D Hildzia obserwowała jeszcze przez chwile odbiegającego Juniora, po czym podekscytowana podskoczyła. Hildegarde: Hildegarde ma ochote zapolować na Martin! <3 Pierdneła ze szczęścia. Dymek poszedł prosto w strone Borisa. Maddie: 'Powtórzę jeszcze raz: To będzie naprawdę ciekawy pobyt... Vince, mogłeś pomyśleć i nazwać to Upośledzeni z Kupą Totalnej Porażki. Aż musze zajarać! ''Odebrała Effy papierosa, zaciągnęła się, poczym zaczęła się dusić. Oddała należność Effy. 'Maddie: '''Szkoda, że zapomniałam że nie jaram! D: ''Hildzia wystrugała sobie zębami dzide. '''Hildegarde: Hildegarde musieć wypróbować! Rzuciła dzidą w Borisa. Dzida trafiła prosto w krocze. Hildegarde: Domowa dzida działać! <3 Rolanda zaśmiała się. Rolanda: Och Hildziu! <3 Ty wiesz, jak być niezależną kobitą! <3 Ahh... Rolanda wzięła kamień i wręczyła go Hildzi. Rolanda: Zrób to dla nas wszystkich! Dla wszystkich szeksownych kobiet, które są wykorzystywane, za to że mają boskie ciała! :( Zjadła kamień. Hildegarde: Hildegarde bardzo lubić mydło! Hildegarde dziki eskimos z dzika Grenlandia! <3 I Hildegarde cie znać! Ty być Rolanda z Azja! Hildegarde ci kibicować! *_* Zaczeła ściskać Rolandzie. Rolanda zrobiła "mrau" rączką. Rolanda: Ohh! No wiesz! Zrobiłam to dla nas wszystkich! I by Richard koło mnie nie chodził! :< Fuuu... jak myślę o Richardzie, myślę również o Borisie... zaraz się porzygam! :< Hildegarde: Hildegarde uważać, że takie naturalna seksi jak my musieć się trzymać razem! <3 Ale Hildegarde musieć najpierw znaleźć Martin. ;( Rolanda: Uuu! Pomogę ci! Musimy trzymać się razem! <3 Co potrzebujesz? <3 Wór? Czosnek? A może... swoje piękne ciało, by go uwieść! <3 Wytaplała się w radioaktywnym błotku. <3 Hildegarde: Uważać, że teraz Hildegarde mieć większe szanse? <3 Czy może Hildegarde powinno nauczyć się... Gotować? <3 Rolanda: No teraz to jesteś bestią kochana! Jesteś seks maszyną! <3 Ahh, gotować? Niech twój ukochany się nauczy, nie chcesz mieć co rano śniadań do łóżka? ^_^ Yeti się rozmarzyła. Hildegarde: Hildegarde marzyć o szczur polany sos! Hildegarde móc go nawet upolować. <3 Wróciła po chwili z jeleniem. Hildegarde: Chcieć troche smaczny szczur? <3 Rolanda rozmyśliła się. Rolanda: Zostaw go Martinowi! <3 musisz go dobrze karmić. To zadanie każdej kochanki i żony! Hildziu! Pomogę ci! :D Może smalcu? Mam od ŚSzR. ^_^ Junior II przeszedł obok Rolandy i Hildzi, podsłuchał rozmowę o Martinie. Junior II: 'Nie wiem jak wygląda Martin, ale jak go zobacze, to Was powiadomię. ''Zajadająca się jeleniem Hildegarde podniosła głowe. '''Hildegarde: Dziękować! Ale.. Hildegarde chyba widzieć w krzakach Beth! Wzieła Rolande na barana i wbiegła w krzaki. W Rolandzie obudziły się pierwotne instynkty. Rolanda: BETH?! Trzecia z Nowego Trio Seksi Tria? *_* Hildzia węszyła dokładnie każdy najmnieszy kawałek ziemi. Hildegarde: Jeszcze przed chwila tutaj być! Pobiegła dalej. Junior II pokiwał głową. Junior II: 'Jest tu ktoś normalny..? ''Z autobusu wysiadła Victoria. '''Victoria: Tsa, hej. Ustała gdzieś na boku, widząc że nie ma tu zbyt wielu normalnych osób. xD Hildegarde wyskoczyła z krzaków wprost na Juniora. Hildegarde: Hildegarde być normalne! Cokolwiek to znaczyć! <3 Maddie: 'Ma ktoś ochotę na zabawę w cinamon challenege? :3 ''Nagle zniknął Henry. Biegnął bardzo szybko. Przed nim uciekał Boris. '''Henry: Chodź tu ku*wa jeszcze nie skończyłem! I stanął lekko dysząc i łapiąc się za kolana. Kiedy przestał dyszeć ze zmęczenia wziął z kieszeni trzy piękne i lśniące shuriken'y. Rzucał je po kolei nie spiesząc się. Boris uciekał jak opętany i oszalały drąc się w niebogłosy. Niestety. Trafiły go wszystkie w krocze. Podszedł do niego spokojnie. Dał mu w twarz z pięści i wytarł dłoń chusteczką. Następnie odszedł wysyłając różę przyjaźni Victorii. '' ''Ebony podchodz do Henrego. Ebony: 'Hej. Bardzo ci dziękuję,że nakrzyczałes i pobiłeś dla mnie Borisa :) Niech się smarzy w piekle ! >:) ''Ebony całuje w policzek Henrego. Henry przytula Ebony. '''Henry: Dla najlepszej kumpeli wszystko. <33 Nie cierpię kiedy takie "kozaki" myślą że są fajni, a jest odwrotnie. :) Nagle pokazała się Maddie, która stała obok nich i patrzyła kątem oka. Maddie: '''Czy ktoś mi powie, czemu tutaj stoję? Cholerni scenarzyści i rysownicy... To, kto robi cinamon challenge? ^^ '''Henry: Ja nie robię. Ebony, skoro jesteś moją kumpelką, zdradzę ci sekret. Szepcze jej na ucho. Maddie: 'Eee... Helloł! Helloł! Kto w tych czasach nie robi cinnamon challenge? Zawsze się to robi z kumplami! Nie jestem kumpelą? To się nie wciąga nosem, tylko ustami! ''Junior II poszedł za reaktor. '''Hildegarde: Hildegarde lubić cynamon! <3 Akcja dzieję się znów przy Ebony i Maddie Ebony: 'Znaczy wiesz.. wciągało się to i owo :D Mogę spróbować to cinamon challenge ! :3 ''Ebony bierze do ust całą saszetkę 'Ebony: '''Ale zaj*biste ! Daj jeszcze ! <3 '''Maddie: '''A teraz czekać na efekt... ;3 ''Po jakimś czasie, Ebony zaczęła kaszleć i atakować wszystkim cynamonem z gardła xD Nakaszlała nim na twarz Maddie, która przez to zaczęła się dusić i na chwilę oślepła xD. 'Maddie: '''Jasna cholera! Nic nie widzę! Aaaa! Hildzia, Hildzia... Bierz całą saszetkę.. I niech ktoś mnie obleje jakąś diabelsko czyszczącą wodą! ''Hildegarde zamoczyła głowe Maddie w beczce z normalną wodą. '''Hildegarde: Czy to naprawdę być takie straszne? Wsypała sobie całą saszetke do ucha. Nic się nie stało. Hildegarde: Kiedy Hildegarde dostać atak padaczka? <3 Maddie: 'Ebony, kangur Krzysztof jest oburzony Twoim zachowaniem... Nie wiem, najwidoczniej ty to musiałaś połknąć tak, że nie przylepiło ci się to do gardła... Cóż, może teraz eksperyment z octem i sodą oczyszczoną? ^^ ''Okazało się, że Ebony leży na ziemi zupełnie nieprzytomna , lecz na szczęście szybko się budzi. 'Ebony: '''O kurde gdzie ja jestem .... ? O nie trafiłam na bagna ! Ja nie chce być żoną Shreka ! Nie tylko nie to ! ;( ''Ebony łapie Maddie za ramiona i próbuje nią trząsać '''Ebony: '''Ośle nie mów Shrekowi,że tu byłam ! Powiedz mu, że z anmi koniec ! ;( '''Vince: '''Cóż.. zawodnicy. No więc macie jeszcze chwilę czasu wolnego i żebyście się nie nudzili no i chyba warto zapoznać was z domkiem. W sumie sami już teren zwiedzaliście, ale przyda wam nie raz ta mapka. ''Zaklasnął i rozsunął wielką płachtę przykrywającą tę oto mapkę. '' 1000px '''Vince: Cóż warto wiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy. No cóż.. więc bywajcie do zadania na parkingu! Henry: Aha. Idę do opuszczonego domu. Przynajmniej tam nie ma Boris'a. Idzie ktoś ze mną? Nagle Boris zeskoczył z drzewa. Boris: Ja wolę działać solo. Pobiegł. Hildegarde nabiła go na swoją dzidę. Hildegarde: Hildegarde być straaaaasznie głodne! Rozpaliła ognisko i powiesiła dzidę z Borisem nad ogniskiem. Hildegarde: Hildegarde lubić dobrze wysmażone mięsko. <3 Henry posypuje Boris'a przyprawami. Henry: Jeszcze ciutkę pieprzu... Posypuje pieprzem i wkłada mu jabłko do buzi Henry: Idealnie. <3 Hildzia obkręcała dzide dookoła. Hildegarde: Zatańczmy taniec smacznego mięska! <3 Zaczeła biegać dookoła ogniska na czterech łapach. Henry dołączył się tańcząc hula. XDDD Henry: To jest niezłe ćwiczonko na bioderka. <3 Zadanie, parking Vince: 'Więc zapraszam zawodników do pierwszego zadanka! Jak się domyśliliście, są trzy pokoje. Oczywiście adekwatnie do tego powstaną trzy drużyny. No i tu zaczyna się zabawa! ''Pokazał trzy różne figurki. Jedna z figurek przypominała jego, drugą była mała makieta elektrowni a trzecią była dziwna krowa z piątą nogą. 'Vince: '''Każdy z was musi znaleść jedną z tych figurek. No i drużyny będą nierówne.. dlaczego? bo zamiast pięciu figurek jest osiem! Może być tak, że nawet osiem osób będzie w jednej drużynie. No ale żeby każdy miał przydział zadanie będzie trwało tak długo, dopóki ostatnia osoba nie znajdzie figurki. ''Zaczął się zastanawiać aż sobie przypomniał. 'Vince: '''Aa.. no i kiedy będziecie szukać są jeszcze dwie małe, ale ważne sprawy. Pierwsza osoba która znajdzie figurkę dostanie tytuł kapitana drużyny, który odegra dość ważną rolę ale ten temat kiedy indziej. Ważniejsze, jest to żebyście dokładnie przeszukiwali i żebym widzieła gdzie i co szukacie. No wiec to tyle i powodzenia w poszukiwaniu! ''Hildegarde najpierw obwąchała Vince'a, a potem gdzieś zniknęła. '''Hildegarde: Hildegarde znać zapach Vince to i znać zapach schowana figurka! ^^ Z nosem przy ziemi wędrowała na przód. Zatrzymała się przed plażą odpadów. Hildegarde: Hildegarde dawno nie zrobić kąpiel! <3 Zanurzyła się w wodzie. Długo pływała, aż dotarła na brzeg tajemniczej, jednej z bliźniaczych wysp. Hildegarde: Hildegarde bardzo się tutaj podobać! *_* Zaczeła przeszukiwać wyspe. Hildegarde: Czy to jest to? <3 Hildegarde wzieła do buzi puszke po ananasach. Hildegarde: Chyba to nie być to. <3 Szukała dalej. Pojawił się Henry. Henry: Cześć Hildziu! <3 Henry miał w ręku strzykawkę a tam dziwną przezroczystą substancję. Henry: To są perfumy Vince'a. Podkradłem mu kiedy obmawiał zadanie. Nalałem do strzykawki, bo dziś nieźle jechało od niego tymi perfumkami. A jak czuć perfumy to znaczy że figurka jest blisko. Na wszelki wypadek wziąłem ich troszeczkę by porównać zapachy. Powąchał perfumy w strzykawce. Henry: Tego zapachu nie można zapomnieć... Powiedział i zaczął szperać. Wokół wyspy było dużo drzew. Henry spiął się podglądając czy nic czasem nie widać. Zauważył na drugiej wyspie kształt krowy z 5 nogami. Henry: Nie może być! Zeskoczył z drzewa i zniknął gdzieś na wyspach. Ebony zaczeła poszukiwania w lesie. Ebony: To nie fair! Ta głupia figurka musi gdzieś tu być ! Hildegarde podbiegła do Henry'ego z radioaktywnym koksem w buzi. Hildegarde: Hildegarde znaleźć figurka dla nas obu <3 Wyjeła też drugiego. Po chwili koksy zaczeły się bić. xD Hildegarde: Nasze figurka być agresywne! Wzieła swojego kokosa na ręce. Hildegarde: Nie grzeczny Martin Jr! Kiedy Henry tłukł się z Hildegarde na jednej z wysp zaczęły dochodzić jakieś dziwne dżwięki i coś jakby błyszczało. Rolanda natomiast podbiegła na plażę. Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Może coś się tutaj znajdzie do jedzenia! :D Rolanda zaczęła przerzucać beczki z odpadkami. Rolanda: Jak dobrze, że jem proteinki! <3 Rolanda dalej przerzucała beczki i inne odpadki. Rolanda: Ahh... gdyby znalazł się jakiś silny mężczyzna... jak Alex! <3 Ahh! <3 Wracamy znów do H&H. Henry poczuł perfumy. Henry: O ku*wa perfumy! '' Pobiegł szybko do zapachu perfum z Hildzią. '' Henry: Czuję to Hildzia,czuję! <3 I zaczął przerażająco szybko zaglądać do wszystkiego co miało zapach perfum Vince'a. Henry: On tu był! Henry wszędzie grzebie... Henry: Gdzie jesteś, figureczko? :c Rolanda na plaży nadal przerzucała beczki, wkrótce zaczęła zmierzać w stronę lasku. Rolanda: Rolanda czuć bekon! ^_^ Rolanda uniosła rączki i pobiegła w stronę lasu. Fiona siłą medytacji próbowała wyczuć, gdzie może znajdować się jedna z figurek. Po kilkunastu minutach siedzenia na środku parkingu, wstała i wzięła głeboki oddech. Fiona: 'Wiem gdzie zacznę. ^^ ''Pobiegła w stronę łąki. Rolanda cały czas latała w lesie pai zdziławy i szukała bekonu (figurki przy okazji też xD). '''Rolanda: Beeeekonie! <3 Gdzie jesteś! <3 W swoim natłoku grzebania, szukania Henry zauważył wystający fragment. Zadowolony podbiegł i wyszarpał. Wpadł w radość, że znalazł zieloną makietę figurkę z makietą Czarnobyla. Obol wystawało coś jeszcze, ale nie zawrócił sobie tym głowy. Był szczęśliwy, że zostanie kapitanem natomiast Ebony zaczeła szukać na plaży. Ebony: 'Grr.. Nigdy nie znajdę tej zakihanej figurki ! ''Ze złości chciała kopnąć piasek, że kopneła za mocno i uderzyła nogą figurkę , która wyglądała jak makieta elektrowni 'Ebony: '''O tak ! To chyba ona ! <3 ''Rolanda natomiast latała po lesie. '''Rolanda: Czuję beeekon! <3 Bekon! Bekon? ;( Rolanda dalej leciała z uniesionymi rączkami przez las. Rolanda: Może jest na drzewie? <3 Rolanda zaczęła trząchać drzewem. Fiona biegała po łące z nadzieją, że wśród zmutowanych kwiatków znajdzie figurkę. Fiona: 'O, może tu coś jest? ''Zaczęła grzebać w pewnej dziurze w ziemi, do której przez przypadek wpadła. Hildegarde przybiegła za Henrym i mocno go uściskała. '''Hildegarde: Hildegarde gratulować! Coś błysneło jej w oku. Hildegarde: Uuu. <3 Schyliła się po drugą, taką samą błyskotkę, która leżała '' '''Hildegarde': Czy to też być figurka? <3 Rzeczywiście to okazała się figurka i była to niebieska krowa z dodatkową nogą. Hildegarde zostaje kapitanem drugiej drużyny. W tym czasie Rolanda dalej trząchała już drzewami. Gdy zaczęła trząchać kolejnym z drzewa spadł talerz z bekonem i małą figureczką (xDDDDDDD). Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Prawie jak zestaw Happy Meal w McDonadzie! <3 Rolanda spojrzała na figurkę. Rolanda: Dziwna jakaś. xD Po chwili Fiona wydostała się z dziury. W ręku trzymała figurkę. xD Fiona: '''Więc to miałam znaleźć? Bo nie wiem. xD ''To co spadło na rolandę okazało się tylko zgniłym jabłkiem z robalami. Niestety co co Fiona wyciągnęła z dziury nie było również figurką. '' '''Rolanda: Jak w McDonaldzie! <3 Po chwili zwiedziona nowym tajemniczym zapachem. Rolanda: Czy... to... NALEŚNIKI!!!!???? Rolanda z powrotem pobiegła w stronę plaży zwabiona zapachem naleśników. Luciana ocknęła się. xD Luciana: O, ludzie.. Ale sobie pospałam.. Luciana spojrzała na szukających czegoś uczestników. Luciana: Zgubiliście Lukę? Chętnie pomogę wam go szukać. <3 Chodź, Lukusiu Little. <3 Złapała pluszaczka. W tym momencie spotrzegła motyla. <3 Luciana: 'Ojeeej, jest podobny do Luki. <3 Chooodź do mnie, motylku. <3 ''Porzuciła pluszaka, który niefortunnie wpadł do kałuży.. Znowu. xD '''Luciana: Ojeej, znowu to samo. :< Wskoczyła na główkę do kałuży. <3 Kimberly: No gdzie jest ten zasięg? Kimberly krążyła po parkingu, potem jednak przeszła przez autostradę i weszła do lasu Kimberly: Co ja tutaj robię? Kimberly zaczęła się rozglądać, po czym znowu sprawdziła zasięg Kimberly: Nawet w tym głupim lesie go nie ma! Wyrzuciła komórkę, a ta rozbiła się Kimberly: Tu jest tak dziwnie... Zaczęła się rozglądać, a tuż obok niej znajdował się pająk Kimberly: Aaa! Pająk! Kimberly uciekła w stronę plaży. W tym czasie Rolanda wbiegła do plaży cały czas podążając za zapachem naleśników. Zapach zniósł ją bardziej w stronę południowej części, gdzie schyliła się i zaczęła węszyć. Rolanda: O naleśniki! <3 Fiona postanowiła pójść do opuszczonego domu. Gdy tam weszła zaczęła wszystko przeszukiwać. Fiona: 'Tutaj na pewno coś będzie. <3 Nawet jeśli to nie będzie figurka, to pewnie będą tu inne skarby. <3 I jeszcze jest tu taka dziwna atmosfera, którą wyczuwam. <3 ''W pomieszczeniu w domku coś jakby świeciło na zielono. Kimberly natomiast przybiegła na plażę '''Kimberly: Fuj! Co tu tak śmierdzi? Kimberly wzięła perfumę i zaczęła się nią psikać Kimberly: O tak! To chyba ta perfuma, którą dostałam od chłopaka <3 Kimberly zastanowiła się Kimberly: Zaraz ja nie mam chłopaka... Mam tylko sługę... Kimberly usiadła na piasku i ponownie porozglądała się Kimberly: Tyle tu śmieci... No może znajdę tu jakąś błyskotkę! Zaczęłą grzebać w stercie śmieci. Tymczasem Maddie poszła na Martwe Jeziorko. Maddie: 'Pora się "troszeczkę" pobrudzić... Fuj! Co to jest! ''Okazało się że jeziorko jest całkowicie zaśmiecone i zasmolone. 'Maddie: '''Trudno! Jeśli przeżyłam upadek w przepaść, zdradę faceta to i to przeżyję! ''Maddie wskoczyła na główkę to jeziorka. Zaczeła przeszukiwać rękami całe dno. Wyciągnęła coś metalowego. 'Maddie: '''Eee... Żelazny napierśnik? Normalnie jak Minecraft... ''Znowu zanurkowała i przeszukiwała dno. Tym razem wyciągnęła coś dużego. 'Maddie: '''Kuferek? Co tam jest... Książę Kwacz? Normalnie jak The Sims! Lepiej żebym coś wzięła żeby widzieć, bo tak to do niczego nie dojdę... O, no tak! ''Wyjęła z kieszeni jedną z par okularów Vince'a, którą po kryjomu ukradła oraz kilka gumek recepturek. Podrasowała wszystko i ma profesjonalne okulary pływackie ^^. 'Maddie: '''I teraz mogę zamoczyć! ''Znów zanurkowała. W tym czasie Rolanda coś wyniuchała. '''Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Coś chyba czuję, że moje naleśniki są w tym pojemniku! <3 Rolanda włożyła chochlę do kadzi z radioaktywną masą. Rolanda: Naleśniczki! <3 Jesteście tam? <3 Grzebiąc w kadzi Rolanda wyciągnęła figurkę krowy. Uradowana próbowała ją zjeść sądząc, że to może być naleśnik. xD Maddie nurkując kątem oka sposprzegła w jeziorku coś błyszczącego. '' ''Fiona zrzuciła zakurzone pudło z jakimiś pierdołami prosto w stronę czegoś zielonego. Dopiero wtedy to zauważyła. Fiona: 'Oh, a to co to było? ''Zaczęła się przekopywać przez wywalone przez nią graty. Tak się w to wciągnęła, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, kiedy wywaliła figurkę przez okno, tak jak resztę niepotrzebnych (dla niej) rzeczy. 'Fiona: '''Zaraz... co ja przed chwilą zrobiłam? oO ''Wyjrzała przez okno. '''Fiona: '''Ku*wa. Już lecę po ciebie! <3 ''Wyskoczyła przez okno prosto w kałużę błota. xD Po chwili podniosła się i wzięła figurkę. Z zadowoleniem przyglądała się błyszczącej makiecie Czarnobyla. '' '''Kimberly: O, co my tu mamy Wyciągnęła coś świecącego Kimberly: Ale to cudowne! Był to jednak pierścionek z dużym brylantem w środku Kimberly: To zachowam dla siebie Dalej grzebała w śmieciach. Maddie tym czasem się wynużyła by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Maddie: 'Dobra, teraz albo nigdy! Nie dam się wykopać pierwszego dnia! ''Zrobiła głębokiego nura. Śmieci w wodzie sprawiały jej trudności, jednak dopłynęła do dna. Ciśnienie pchało ją w górę i traciła powoli powietrze, ale udało jej się chwycić figurkę i dopłynąć na górę. 'Maddie: '''O tak, guys! Maddie nie da się tak łatwo! >:3 ''Wyszła na brzeg. Była cała czarna ze względu na smołę, która była w wodzie xD. Dzielnie walcząc z nieprzyjemnościami jeziorka wyłowiła zieloną figurkę Czarnobyla. '' ''W międzyczasie grzebiąca w śmieciach na plaży Kimberly również na coś natrafiła. Szarpnęła za odstające świecidełko wyciągając również zieloną figurkę Czarnobyla. Effy przechadzała się po lesie kopiąc przed sobą kamień, co jakiś czas zatrzymywała się by sprawdzić czy w pobliżu nie jest schowana jakaś figurka, po parunastu minutach nieowocnych poszukiwań dotarła na skraj lasu po czym przeszła przez „autostradę” gdy ostatni z farmerów przeprowadził przez nią swoje bydło (xD). Postanowiła ze poszuka figurki w wielkim budynku, nacisnęła starą i pordzewiałą klamkę a drzwi ustąpiły bez problemów. Znalazła się w długim korytarzu, który w pewnym momencie skręcał w prawo, gdy zobaczyła ilość drzwi znajdujących się w nich westchnęła i przeszła przez pierwsze z nich prowadzące do wspólnej łazienki. Wchodząc przypadkowo natrafiła na Vince'a ktory właśnie obcinał paznokcie. Jako, że nie chciał nabrudzić w swoim apartamencie robił to tutaj. 'Vince: '''Od razu lepiej wygląda. ''Skończył się o obrócił spoglądając na dziewczynę. 'Vince: '''A co ty tutaj robisz!! Liczyłem, że poszłaś do lasu! ''Nerwowo chwyciłą za pierwszą lepszą rzecz i rzucił jej w twarz. Wyszarpnął ją za drzwi i zamknął. Dziewczyna ocknęła się trzymając w ręku różową figurkę Vince'a. 'Vince: '''Ah skalanie boskie.. nawet prywatność mi odbierają. ''Westchnął i kontynuował swoje zajęcie. Tymczasem Luciana cała mokra wydostała się z kałuży. '''Luciana: Zbieg okoliczności? Nie sądzę.. Usiadła na pniu drzewa i zaczęła przytulać maskotkę Lukusia. Luciana: Nie oddam. <3 Wyciągnęła zdjęcie Luki. Zaczęła je całować. Luciana: Forever and ever. <3 Luciana zabrała maskotkę i powędrowała nad rzekę. Ściągnęła buciki i zaczęła moczyć nogi w wodzie. Co jakiś czas w odbiciu widziała Lukę. '' '''Luciana: '''No gdzie Luczka.. Muszę z nim, ten tego.. ''Zaczęła puszczać kaczki. xD Luciana: Luuuczka, where are you? Zbierało się jej na płacz. Junior II przechadzał się obok Reaktora. '' '''Junior II:' Raz kozie śmierć. Postanowił wejść do środka, i rozejrzeć się co jest grane. Luciana robiła właśnie portret Luki na piasku. '' '''Luciana:' Ehh.. Urwała trochę trawy i "dokleiła" Luczce wąsa. <3 Luciana: 'Słodko. <3 ''Przytuliła maskotkę i wstała, ale poślizgnęła się i upadła. '''Luciana: To Luczka podkłada mi nogi?! Próbowała wstać. Natasza z kolei udała się bezpośrednio przez drogę na łąkę samotnych. Przecież nawet na pozornie pustych miejscach coś powinno być! Natasza: No dalej! Muszę ją znaleźć! Na matkę Rassiję, nie mogę przegrać! Zaczęła szukać w zaroślach. Przeszukując natrafiła na coś co wcześciej wypadło Fionie. Jednak w oddali coś jakby błyszczało. Junior postanowił wejść do środka budynku. Na wejść uderzył o coś. Junior II: Szlag! Zagłębił się do środka i rozejrzał po okolicy. Luciana wstała i zabrała maskotkę. Zaczęła szukać czegoś w pupci maskotki. <3 Luciana: 'Może tam się chowasz? O.o ''Wszedł do jednego pomieszczenia (Junior II) spojrzał na całą rozświetloną szafkę. Było tam mnóstwo figurek, może znajdzie swoją? '''Junior II: Byle była <3. Junior II nas nie obchodzi, wracamy do Luciany. <3 Luciana: 'W dupci nic nie ma? xD Zostań. <3 ''Zostawiła maskotkę i zaczęła szukać figurki na własną rękę. Weszła na drzewo. '''Luciana: O, dziupla. <3 Weszła do dziupli. <3 Luciana dawno się wypaliła, na wizje wraca Juniorek <3. '' ''Nie zauważając nic szczególnego, przeszedł do "centrum". Spojrzał na reaktor od środka. Junior II: Ale zajebioza! *_* Spojrzał w dół coś się skupiało uwagę Juniora. W dziwnej kadzi gdzie znajdowała się woda ochładzająca reaktor coś pływało w nim. Niestety nie było nic widać co to jest. Luciana rządzi. <3 Luciana: Ładne spanko. <3 Ułożyła się w dziupli. Popchnęła coś nogą. Junior II postanowił sprawdzić co to jest. W oddali zauważył kostium, który był używany na różnego rodzaju ekspedycje Radioaktywne, ubrał go i wskoczył do wody. Junior II: 'Zwycięstwo musi być, moje! ''Zbliżał się ku tej rzeczy. Zauważywszy błyskotkę, Natasza zaczęła podążać w jej kierunku. 'Natasza: '''Stóóóój! A co jeśli to podstęp? To nie byłoby za proste? ''Mówiła sama do siebie... 'Natasza: '''Niet! Nie byłoby! ''Udała się w wyznaczonym kierunku. Dobiegła do jakiejś rośliny która pnączem miała owiniętą jakąś figurkę. Nie wyglądała na zbyt przyjazną i kłujące pnącza jakoś dziwnie się ruszały. '' ''Victoria zrobiła wjazd na "jakiśtam sklep". '''Victoria: Wydaje mi się, że nikogo tu nie było...To będzie łatwiejsze, niż myślałam. Weszła do sklepowego magazynu. <3 Junior dopłynął do tego czegoś. Junior II: Tak? *_* Zauważywszy zmutowaną roślinkę, zmarszczyła brwi. Natasza: Na towarzysza Putina ! Nie z takimi rzeczami sobie radziłam w ruskiej szkolje! Wyjęła z kieszeni maczetę. Natasza: Zawrzemy układ roślinko, czy mam cię pokroić? Pogroziła ostrzem. Natasza: 'Figurka czy twoja porażka, badylu?! ''Roślina no cóż, wolała nie stracić kończyn i w obronie rzuciła różową figurką Vince'a prosto w Nataszę. '' ''W międzyczasie gdy Victoria zrobiła wjazd jedna z półek gdzie stały kartonowe pudła wysypały się , ale było schychać brzdęk od uderzenia figurki. Musiała wypaść z jakiegoś z nich. Junior który był blusko sięgnięcia figurki nagle usłyszał jakiś alarm i nagle woda wokół reaktora zaczęła wirować wraz z nim. Po paru minutach skończyło i po prawej i po lewej stronie leżały jakieś figurki. Musiał do którejś dopłynąć i ją chwycić. Junior postanowił chwycić tą po lewej stronie. Wynurzając się zdjął nakrycie i okazało się, że wyciągnął zieloną figurkę Czarnobyla. Tymczasem Boris przybegł na korytarz. Od razu zaczął się za oglądaniem figurki. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Boris: '''To zadanie jest głupie -,- I wszyscy się na demną znecają -,- a z resztą co mi tam! W Afganistanie było gorzej! '''Boris: Okej... Czas posuzkiwań nadszedł. Zaczął się rozglądać po różnych zaktąktkach korytarza. Tymczasem Luciana spadła z drzewa i prawie lunatykując, poszła do domku/spiżarni/zakątku/drzewa/campera Vince'a. Luciana: Czas zdradzić z kimś Lukusia. <3 Przy okazji pogrzebiemy w dupce. <3 Zapukała do drzwi tego czegoś, w czym mieszka Vince i weszła do środka. Ebony znów zaczeła poszukiwania, lecz tym razem poszukała w łazience ,ponieważ tam nikt by nie zajrzał. Ebony: 'Ugh.. Jak tu śmierdzi ! >:( ''Ebony założyła gumową rękawiczkę i włożyła ręke do toalety 'Ebony: '''Tak ! Nareszcie ! Ja to mówią do trzech razy sztuka ,ale teraz musze się trochę krzyknąć <3 ''Wyłożyła rękę z toalety i szybko ściągneła gumowe rękawiczki. Jak na złość grzebiąc tam woda trysnęla oblewając Ebony wodą i to co w niej ktoś wcześniej mógł zostawić. '' ''Boris jakoś nie mógł niczego dostrzec na korytarzu. W pewnym momencie podłoga się załamała i upadł prosto na twarz krzywiąc sobie nos. W międzyczasie wkurzony prowadzący z powodu, że kolejna osoba wkroczyła w nieodpowiedzniej chwili wyrzuciła ją mówiąc, żeby rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniach gospodarczych. ''. ''Tymczasem Boris prawdziwy Boris sprytnie przyglądał się zdażeniu jakie miało miejsce przed chwilą. Żołnierz pędęm pobiegł w stronę pomiesczenia gospodarczego i zaczął tam szukać figurki. '' ''Wyrzucona Luciana poszła sobie ścieżką do Łąki Samotnych, bo w końcu była samotna. xD '''Luciana: Nikt mnie nie lubi. :< Tymczasem Stasiek postanowił się ruszyć i poszukać figurki. Patrząc gdzie szukają inni postanowił pójść w oryginalne miejsce, ale z drugiej strony myślał tylko o jednym. Był tym zafascynowany. Jego biseksualne hormony już buzowały myśląc o tym miejscu, Tak, to było szczere. '' ''Reaktor. '' ''Tak, to tam chciał się udać. Stasiek: 'W sumie.. raz kozie śmierć! ''Ruszył w stronę reaktora. Doszedł do niego. '' '''Stasiek: '''Ciekawe, czy czegoś dostanę. xD ''Ebony po raz czwarty szukała statuetki, a szukała jej na Łące Samotnych. 'Ebony: '''Aaaaaa ! Nigdy nie znajde tej zaj*banej figurki ! Ten poj*bany Vince robi to specjalnie ,bo go ku*wa skopałam ! Jeba*y skunks ! >:( ''Stasiek wszedł to rdzenia reaktora. Ujrzał tam wiele różnych małych płytek na których zachodziły reakcje jądrowe. Nieco dalej ujrzał stanowisko dowodzenia, było to pomieszczenie odgrodzone szybą. bez problemu wszedł do niego. '' ''W stanowisku dowodzenia reaktorwem ujrzał wielki pulpit na którym było mnóstwo przycisków. '' '''Stasiek: '''Czekaj, jak to to robili w filmach... ''Wciska wszystkie przyciski jak popadnie. xD Nagle w rdzeniu małe płytki zaczęły się poruszać. Coraz mocniej i szybciej. W końcu rdzeń zaczął normalnie pracować. Stasiek nie zaprzestał wciskanie przycisków. Miał wrażenie, że coś widział, pośród atomów, jakąś błystkotkę, lecz gdy chciał przyjrzeć się bliżej nagle doszło do wybuchu! Stasiek padł na podłogę. Substancje dostały się do centrum dowodzenia. Radioaktywne cząstki zmieniły jego kolor włosów na... niebieski. Niestety Junioe II który nie zdążył wyjść z kadzi reaktora został wystrzelonu przez sufit i spadł prosto w lokalne jezioro. Stasisław się ogarnął i figurka która wbiła się w ścianę spadła na niego. Z auważył dwie rozbite figurki Vince, przez co się zawiódł. Spojrzał na tą co ocalił. Była to figurka krowy z dodatkową nogą. '' ''W międzyczasie Ebony spotkała na swojej drodze Lucianę ale jakoś się nią nie zainteresowała. Sama zaczęła szukać figurki. Luciana wzdychała smutno. Postanowiła sobie siąść, ale na coś się nadziała. Podskoczyła i obejrzała się. Zadowolona rzuciła się na zieloną figurkę Czarnobyla. Widząc to Ebony jeszcze bardziej wpadła w szał. '' ''Boris natomiast rozpoczął poszukiwania w jednym schowki, ale bez żadnych rezultatów, a wkurzona Ebony tym razem poszła za Rdzeń Reaktora. 'Ebony: '''Ku*wa gdzie ta poj*bana figurka co ?! Nie mam już do tego sił ! >:( ''Niestety poza kubłami, które pachniały nieco gorzej od Ebony nie było tam nic co mogło przykuć jej uwagi więc postanowiła poszukać w ''pomieszczeniach gospodarczych '''Ebony: '''Dobra jestem wykończona, zmarnowana, śmierdząca i brudna ! ''Przy okazji spotkała Borisa, który również coś szukał. Była zniechęcona, dlatego wbiegła do pokoju naprzeciw. Niestety nagle spadło na nią wiadro z mopami ale i również było śłychyać brzdęk figurki. 'Ebony: '''Czy to była figurka ?! ''Ebony próbowała szukać figurki po kilku wiadrach ,które na nia spadły. W jednym z nich znalazła różowy skarb. Tak w końcu znalazła różową figurkę Vince'a. W tym czasie Luna spała? No taa, zasnęła na stojąco, obudziła się po jakimś krzyku. '''Luna: CO?! Gdzie?! Kiedy!? Pieseł na motorówce?! Jak?! Zadanie? A, to normalne. Zaczęła szukać tej tam figurki. Znalazła jedynie pieńka i dwa kamienie. '' '''Luna: '''Eh. ''Rzuciła nim w dziwaczne drzewo (xD) po czym się na nie wspięła i szukała tej figureczki w dziuplach, pomiędzy liściami, w wiewiórkach (xD). Biegnąc po koronach drzew nagle natrafiła na wytrząchnięte drzewo i spadła na dół. Trochę się obiła, ale gdzieś z oddali było słychać jakby muczenie. Luna: Krowa? Zaczęła biec w stronę muczenia. Luna: 'Kuhwa, nie obchodzi mnie to! Zdobędę tą figurkę, pewnie jako ostatnia ale co mi tam! ''Biegła w stronę gdzie słychać było muczenie coraz wyraźniej.Biegnąc w stronę muczenia na polanie zauwazyła zielony błysk. Na chwilę sie zatrzymała i rozmyśliła. Czy iść za muczeniem, czy sprawdzić co w trawie błyszczy. '''Luna: Hm... Hm.. Walić muczenie. Jak co wrócę. Biegnie w stronę trawy. Była blisko, aż nagle wpada w zamaskowany dół. Luna: 'Co? ''Próbuje się wydostać z dołka. '''Luna: Nie wytrzymam! A w sumie. Zaczęła przeszukiwać dołek. Luna: Jak tutaj nic nie znajdę, przeszukam trawę, (Pokemon! <3 xD) a później sprawdzę muczenie. Wychodząc by przeszukać trawę, żle stąpiła nogą i ponownie wpadła do dziury też z zarwanym kawałkiem ziemi. Lekko ją przysypało, ale i uderzyło jakby coś szklanego. '' '''Luna:' Jeśli się okaże że to tajny reaktor to chyba pozwę ich o wszystko. Wyciągnęła te coś szklanego na powierzchnie, była to zielona szklana figurka Czarnobyla. Tymczasem u Vic. <3 Dziewczyna jeszcze nie zwróciła uwagi na brzdęk, prawdopodobnie go nie usłyszała. Victoria: 'Świetnie... Inni pewnie już poznajdowali te zakichane figurki, a ja się wleczę. ._. ''Potknęła się o coś. '''Victoria: Nosz kur*a! Spojrzała na przedmiot będący przyczyną jej upadku. Victoria: 'Ooo, nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej. ''Podniosła to. Czyżby to była figurka? Było to lekko zadarte pudełko z wystającym framentem nogi. Rozerwała je i wypadła z niego figurka niebieskiej krowy.. Tymczasem Boris przyszedł do reaktora,gdzie zaczął się rozglądać. 'Boris: '''Właściwie to mogłem tam zostać. ''Podrapał się po głowie. 'Boris: '''Chyba się tam wrócę. ''Boris wrócił się do pokoju gospodarczego. Zaczął szukać po wsyztskich pokojach. Wszedł do pokoju nr. 8 i zaczął szukać po różnych szafkach. 'Boris: '''Gdzieś to musi być! W końcu tylko ja zostałem! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: -,- Boris: 'Kiedyś to znajdę! ''Zaczął szukać pod dywanem, albo pod podłogą. Szarpiąc się z dywanem nagle rozsywał całą półkę z jedzeniem przeznaczonym dla zawodników. Jak się okazało w pokoju ósmym nie było nic ciekawego, za to wiadomo że zawodnicy nie dostaną jeść. xD Chłopak pobeigł do pokoju nr. 5. Tam też zaczął szukać po szafkach, a także pod podłogą i stukał w ściany. 'Boris: '''To chyba tu? ''Stukając w ścianę nagle rozerwał się tynk i zawaliła się. Na szczęście uniknął większych obrażeń. Przekopując znalazł jakąś figurkę. Z radością chwycił figurkę Vince'a. Po wyzwaniu, Parking '''Vince: Moi kochani zawodnicy! Cieszę, się że macie już swoje przydziału. Zawodnicy jednak patrzyli się na niego z złością. Vince: 'No więc.. jako, że drużyny zostały uformowane, daję kapitanom swobodę. Tak, nazwyjcie drużyny jak chceciie no i takie zadanko na logo. Drużyna która wykona najciekawsze, będzie miałą przewagę w kolejnym wyzwaniu. ''Miał właśnie skończyć, ale coś mu się przypomniało. '''Vince: Aha, możecie sobie zająć pokój który tylko chcecie.. no a cóż.. łazienkę macie współną ,ale sobie z nią poradzicie. Tak czy siak na tym kończymy dzisiejszy odcinek! 1000px Prowadzący poszedł do swojego apartamentu, a zawodnicy z swoimi bagażami zaczęli walczyć o miejsca w pokojach. Zostawił również dla ciekawości zawodników mapkę, tak dla ciekawości gdzie były jeszcze figurki. '' '''Luciana:' Ja śpię z Lukusiem. <3 Zaczęła szukać swojego "chłopaka". Henry poszukał piżamki i poszedł do pokoju nr 2 ^^. Ubrał piżamkę z piyo-chan (jak ktoś oglądał Uta no Price Sama Maji Love to wie co to piyo <3) i przykrył się kołderką z My Little Pony. <3 Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki